Home Sweet Home
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.
1. On ne se tue pas entre soeurs

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains, c'est les début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas si je vais faire plusieurs chapitres, tout dépendra de mon envie du moment. Comme je connais mal NCIS Los Angeles, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions de collab'.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** On ne se tue pas entre sœurs.

_Los Angeles, 3h54._

Elia Raws passa la porte de son appartement. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué sa concierge, elle n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser pour Halloween cette année, rien que l'état de son visage fera fuir le plus obstiné des garnement. Elle adorait cette femme, encore plus que cette chère Rosa. Si les deux pouvaient aller jouer à chat au bort d'une falaise, ça serait une bonne nouvelle. En soupirant, elle examina son courrier en soupirant. Toujours la même musique

- Factures, factures, factures... Facture ? Ah non, publicité. J'aime avoir des amis. Il ne me manque plus qu'un chat pour avoir la vie de la célibataire idéale.

L'agent fédéral ouvrit son frigo et soupira de nouveau en le voyant de nouveau vide. Au moins la question de la préparation du repas était réglée. Elle prit de la pâte à cookies pré-préparée, mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit son thé. Lorsque l'eau fût chaude, elle mit un sachet de thé et l'eau chaude dans une grande tasse.

- Quel repas de roi, ou plutôt de reine. Elia, ma chérie, tu ne devrait pas te donner tant de mal pour te préparer des bons petits plats. Prends exemple sur Margot, ses pots d'épices ne sont pas là juste pour faire jolis.

Elle posa son repas sur la table basse devant la télé et s'assit. Elle se releva lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose. Elle alla jusqu'à son répondeur et appuya sur un bouton.

- Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages, fit le répondeur d'une voix féminine et ennuyée.

- Pétasse !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à sa petite sœur.

L'agent du NCIS braqua son Jericho sur sa visiteuse.

- Tu ne tireras pas sur moi, ta petite Rose que tu défendais lorsque nous étions enfant. Et puis, que dira Papa ?

- Rien à faire, sors de chez moi et j'oublierai peut-être que tu es venue ici.

- Aurai-je touché ta corde sensible ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de réussir à sortir totalement du milieu ? Un peu de glace dans ton whisky ?

- Il y a une alerte santé. Une étude était arrivée à la conclusion suivante : la Vodka Glaçons attaque le cœur, le Rhum Glaçons attaque le foie, le Pastis Glaçons = attaque le cerveau , sans oublier que le Whisky Glaçons attaque les reins. Conclusion, les glaçons sont mauvais pour la santé.

- Une attaque, une pirouette, tu ne changeras jamais, Grande Soeur.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Fais libérer Steve.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne lui as jamais demander pourquoi le NCIS n'avait jamais compris que c'était toi qui avait tué cet homme ?

- Ne m'obliges pas à tirer, soeurette, je sais que c'est toi qui a monté un dossier contre lui.

- C'est ce _cher_ Papa qui te l'a dis ?

- L'accuserais-tu ? Pourquoi aurait-il faire ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Se moqua l'agent.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Sinon, c'était toi qui allait en prison, Rosie chérie, signala froidement Elia.

La rousse sortit une arme et la braqua sur Elia. L'agent du NCIS la regarda calmement. Elle avait tellement vu la mort qu'elle ne la craignait plus. Et son père avait raison. Rose et elle étaient différentes. Rose vivait dans le respect de la Famille et de la Rue. Elia avait fui tout ça sans se retourner.

- Tu nous as tous trahi il y a des années, mais tu sais le pire ? Le pire, c'est que tu as sans doute raison. Il a dû apprendre que tu étais toujours en vie et de retour à Los Angeles et vouloir te faire payer le prix de ta liberté, fit la rousse en pleurant. Jamais il ne pourra te pardonner et jamais il te pardonnera.

Elia sa baissa et posa son arme au sol, d'un geste, elle l'envoya au pied de sa visiteuse.

- Je ne tuerai pas ma sœur, et aujourd'hui, une seule de nous peu sortir de cet appartement vivante.

L'agent se releva et d'une caresse sécha une partie des larmes de Rose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, il y a toujours une solution.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Une voiture roulait en silence et deux femmes se taisaient. Certains diront qu'elles avaient agi sans réfléchir, mais l'une comme l'autre étaient au pied du mur et leur seule solution pour s'en sortir était de se faire confiance. Mais pour cela, elles devaient passer outre des années de rancunes, de regrets et de silence. C'était un combat qu'elles ne pouvaient pas gagner seules, mais qu'elles devront mener seules.

Elles se regardèrent... et la voiture explosa.

* * *

**Ok, vous me détestez. Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais.**

***Je jette à terre***

**QUI QUE CE SOIT, RANGES CE BAZOOKA ! SINON, JE NE POSTE PAS LE SECOND CHAPITRE AVANT DEUX SEMAINES !**

**TUER L'AUTEUR NE VOUS PERMETTRA PAS D4AVOIR LA SUITE !**


	2. Toujours écouter son instinct

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Je ne suis satisfaite de se chapitre. Je trouve qu'il lui manque un truc, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Toujours écouter son instinct.**

_Deux jours plus tard. _

La femme raccrocha. Le ciel était témoin, elle était d'une nature patiente, mais sa coéquipière pourrait répondre au téléphone quand on l'appelait, pas quand ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en connaissait une qui allait ne pas apprécier si elle se rendait compte de l'absence d'un de ses agents. Déjà qu'Elia avait dû être arrêtée de force durant une journée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant lorsque l'on savait qu'elle venait travailler même dans un fauteuil roulant. Oui, le NCIS était toute la vie d'Elia, elle s'y consacrait corps et âme. Toujours dans les première à arrivée et dans les dernières à partir.

La brune regarda le bureau vide devant elle. Même si c'était un jour de paperasse, ce n'était pas normal. Elia avait une politique très simple : plus vite on est débarrassé du problème, plus vite on est tranquille. L'agent se mordit la lèvre avant de se lever. Elia n'avait peut-être pas entendu son réveil sonné, il fallait qu'elle aille voir si elle était debout ou encore endormie. Margot chassa de sa tête un souvenir datant de six mois. Ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Washington. Elia n'était pas entrain de se faire torturer pour un code qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Dans sa précipitation, Margot bouscula Eric Beale et s'excusa. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation autant pour se justifier que pour partager son inquiétude avec quelqu'un. Ensuite, elle reprit sa course. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passée. Et elle avait peur, peur que son instinct ne la trompe pas. Peur de perdre sa coéquipière. Elia ne pouvait pas lui faire ce coup-là, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle était dans le couloir de l'appartement d'Elia et son portable sonna. Elle décrocha avec l'espoir que c'était Raws, mais ce n'était pas elle.

- Agent Roxton, il faut que je vous parle.

- Bonjour Hetty, fit l'agent ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour couvrir sa partenaire. Comment est votre thé ?

La brune continua à avancer jusqu'à la bonne porte et se stoppa net.

- Margot, il faut que je vous parle d'Elia, c'est important.

- Hetty, je suis chez elle et il faut que je vous laisse.

Margot raccrocha en sachant qu'elle ferait mieux d'avoir une réserve de thé de premier choix à proposer à sa supérieure lorsqu'elle serait de retour à son bureau, mais la situation était grave. La porte de l'appartement avait été forcé. Elle attrapa son Sig est rentra discrètement dans l'appartement. Elle avait envi de courir et de tout fouiller, mais Elia risquait d'apparaitre et de lui mettre une raclée pour son imprudence.

Plus elle avançait, plus son inquiétude grandissait. On aurait dit qu'une tornade s'était déchainée dans chacune des pièces. Cette fouille n'avait rien de spontanée, elle avait faite avec calcul et froideur. Ça ressemblait à un acte personnel. Oui, c'était ça, la personne qui avait fouillé cet appartement connaissait Elia et lui reprochait quelque chose.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna, prête à faire feu. Hetty se tenait là, debout. Le visage bien trop sérieux, même dans ces circonstance. Margot savait qu'à sa place, Elia aurait proposé une tasse de thé à leur patronne et plaisantant sur l'état des lieux, mais la brune ne pouvait pas le faire. Son instinct lui disait qu'Elia n'était pas seulement disparue, il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas encore nommer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot n'avait pas conduit sur le trajet de retour. Hetty avait pris le volant sans lui demander son avis. Roxton ne pouvait pas parler la première, elle savait que cela sera pire que de parler tant qu'Hetty n'aura pas trouvé les mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- La police a retrouvé la voiture de l'agent Raws, commença Henrietta Lange. Celle-ci a explosé avec deux personnes à l'intérieur... deux femmes.

L'information eut dû mal à se faire un chemin dans l'esprit de l'agent, mais une fois qu'elle avait réussit, elle n'avait toujours pas de sens.

- Elia n'est pas morte, Madame. Ce n'est pas possible. Si vous m'aviez dit que sa voiture avait explosé et qu'elle était à l'hôpital avec une simple brulure, là je vous aurais cru. On parle d'une femme qui ne pousse pas le moindre cri lorsque l'on la torture et qui arrive toujours à survivre quelque soit la situation.

- Personnellement, j'espère que vous avez raison. Mais d'un point de vu plus stricte, je dois vous avertir que ce que vous risquez d'apprendre sur votre partenaire, dans les jours à venir, ne va pas vous plaire. Si vous vous trompez, Elia Raws ma manquera, elle faisait vraiment un thé excellent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Un peu de thé ? Celui de ma sœur est vraiment remarquable, proposa la rousse en souriant.

- Si ma retraite dorée me passe sous le nez parce que tu es venue chez moi...

- Tu me tues ? Désolée, mais mon papa a essayé et il n'a pas réussi.

- Ta sœur et toi êtes vraiment dans la... Attends, chérie, depuis quand as-tu une sœur ?

- Bientôt vingt-cinq ans, c'est-à-dire sa naissance, fit une voix derrière elle.

Reconnaissant la voix, Rosa se retourna d'un coup, une main sur Bibi pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le moins.

- Elia Raws, salua l'ancienne trafiquante d'une voix n'ayant rien à envier aux pôle nord. Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir ?

- Ma petite sœur vous l'a dit. Son papa veut nous tuer.

- Son ? Vous voulez dire « votre », corrigea Rosa.

- J'ai quitté la rue et le clan il y a plus de dix ans. Cet homme n'est plus rien pour moi.

- On ne quitte pas la rue, elle nous mange avant.

- Lorsque l'on est trop fiable pour sortir et pas assez fort pour ne pas y rentrer.

Rose Eliade (même si ce n'était pas son vrai nom) regarda les deux ennemies se battre verbalement avant de soupirer.

- Les filles, maintenant que vous avez regardé qui a la plus longue, on peut passer au sujet principal de notre réunion ?

Comme réponse, Elia porta une des tasses de thé qu'elle venait d'apporter à sa bouche et se mit à siroter sa boisson. Rosa fit une moue dédaigneuse. Si elles avaient arrêté de parler, on sentait les ondes de haine circuler entre les deux.

- On ne vous demande pas de vous faire confiance, juste de travailler ensemble. Vous serez gagnantes toutes les deux, fit joyeusement Rose. Ma sœur adorée, tu pourras retourner à ta petite vie d'agent du NCIS sans devoir être toujours en mouvement de peur qu'_il_ te retrouve. Et toi, Rosa, tu pourras mettre la main sur toute une Famille de la Rue.

- Et toi chère sœur, tu pourras retrouver ta liberté sans avoir à payer pour l'obtenir, ironisa Elia.

- Que du gagnant-gagnant, insista Rose.

L'ancienne trafiquante et l'agent du NCIS soupirèrent en cœur avant de se regarder blasée. On les entendait presque penser : « ce n'est pas une bonne idée ». Pourtant, elles commencèrent à parler d'un plan d'attaque.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot se tenait droite. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Elia. Elia qui était... N'importe où mais pas dans cette foutue salle d'autopsie. Elle devait être entrain de boire du thé en réfléchissant si elle devait en rapporter une tasse à Hetty pour se faire pardonner ou non. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était contre les lois de la nature.

- Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas nier la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de cette « Nan' » soit mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette affaire.

- « Nan' » ? Répéta distraitement Margot.

- Oui, cette charmante terroriste que vos collègues ont aidé pendant que vous étiez dans les vapes avec votre partenaire, fit l'agent du FBI comme si il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

D'un point de vu personnel, Margot aurait aimé lui répliqué, qu'Elia et elle étaient entrain de se faire torturer, non de prendre des vacances. Mais un simple coup d'oeil à Hetty lui apprit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve, sa patronne allait bientôt mettre en pièce cet homme. Et pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de thé dans cette salle.

- Mais j'ai une autre hypothèse. Nous avons réussi à identifier l'autre corps. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de cette « Rose Eliade » qui a manqué de faire sauter un hôpital et que vous avons jamais attrapé ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Non, ça ne prend pas patron. Raws ne m'a pas eu l'air d'une fille qui était capable d'amitié avec des tueuses. Elle, je la vois plutôt du genre à leur faire la peau.

- Et pourtant, Tony, le deuxième corps a été identifié comme étant celui de Rose Eliade, signala Tim.

- Et pourtant, McConfiance, je suis prêt à parier qu'Elia n'a jamais croisé notre chère rouquine, défia Tony.

- Elles ont le même accent.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Ziva qui continua sa phrase.

- Elles ont la même façon de parler, de s'exprimer et de se mouvoir.

- Elles sont nées dans la même région et dans un milieu plus ou moins similaire, insista l'italien.

- Tu la défends beaucoup, vous avez une relation ? Demanda Tim.

- Nous nous sommes déjà croisé une fois avant l'affaire du « Code », avoua Tony. A Vegas _**(1)**_, rajouta-t-il après une pause.

- Ce qui explique plein de chose.

- Ce qui n'explique rien, McGee, coupa Gibbs. Raws est plutôt du genre à tirer sur les criminels, pas celui de faire un tour en voiture avec eux de son plein gré.

- Et puis, c'est une théorie du FBI, donc ça ne peut pas être vrai, appuya Tony.

Le silence se fit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A l'aéroport, Margot Roxton était très pâle, trop pâle. Ce fût la première chose que nota Tony. Elle devait déjà connaître la théorie du FBI sur sa partenaire. C'est sans un mot qu'elle le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture et tous respectèrent son silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut une conduite à la Gibbs et se gara en vrac sur un parking en terre désert. Elle prit sa tête entre et ses mains et une grande respiration.

- A l'agence, personne croit la théorie du FBI. Mais ma supérieur m'a déjà prévenue que j'allai découvrir des choses sur Elia qui n'allaient pas me plaire, fit la brune une fois calmée. Si Elia avait quelque chose qui pouvait la gêner, elle m'en aurait parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas si elle pensait que ça vous mettrai en danger.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Enquêter, fut la réponse.

L'agent de Los Angeles hocha la tête et remit le moteur en route.

* * *

_**(1) Clin d'oeil à l'histoire de Gwenetsi « L'anniversaire ». J'ai deux conseils à son sujet :**_

_**First, allez la lire.**_

_**Second, allez la lire.**_

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui, laisser moi un message, sinon, faites le quand même, ça ne coute rien et ça fait toujours plaisir ;).**


	3. On ne connait jamais assez les personnes

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Attention, début de l'action Dinozzo.

Normalement cette histoire sera en sept chapitres, alors ne vous attendez pas à une intrigue trop compliqué.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**On ne connait jamais assez les personnes avec qui nous travaillons.

Premier tiroir : sachet de thé. Deuxième tiroir : chocolat. Troisième tiroir : feuilles et notes en tout genre. Quatrième tiroir : balle de révolver en tout genre. Tony regardait les tiroirs qu'il avait déboiter du bureau de l'agent disparue. On apprenait d'elle sa boisson préférée, qu'elle gardait des vieux papiers et qu'elle pouvait tenir un siège tranquillement assise. Il avait interrogé une partie des personnes qui travaillaient avec elle. Une femme calme, réfléchie avec un sang froid à toute épreuve. Une femme de parole. Mais surement pas le genre à aider les criminelles, au contraire. Elle n'en était pas à leur tirer dans le dos, mais ce n'était pas loin certaines fois.

Il ferma les yeux et la revit à Vegas dix ans plutôt. Tranquille, derrière un bar à conseiller les clients. A cette époque, elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge et avait un peu sourire moqueur en coin. Vu les circonstance, il ne l'avait pas draguée, mais il aurait pu le faire.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que deux photos sur ce bureau. Une de Margot et elle dans un bar, une photo de deux partenaires qui sont devenues des amies. Sur le seconde, il y avait deux fillettes. Elles étaient en train de rire comme si elles venaient de partager une bonne plaisanterie que personne connaissait. Il prit le cadre. Son instinct lui disait que c'était important.

- Dinozzo, tu vas avec Roxton chez Raws, appela Gibbs.

- Oui, Patron.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le quartier semblait calme et reposant. Mais il y avait cette ambiance des quartiers construit uniquement avec des barres d'appartement.

- Il ne faut pas oublier le sel le jour où l'ascenseur est en panne, fit l'italien en regardant l'hauteur des bâtiments.

- Où faire comme Elia, ne jamais prendre l'ascenseur, répondit l'autre agent d'un ton sec.

Tony regarda la brune passer devant lui. Il voulait bien que Margot soit perturber par toute cette histoire, mais de là à le prendre de haut. Quoique... si leur rôle était inversé, il serait sans doute comme elle : à cran et prête à sauter à la gorge du premier venu qui se mettra sur sa route. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle ouvrit les sellés empêchant l'accès et il la suivit. Bon, la décoration n'était le passe-temps favoris de la disparue comme le montrait les murs blancs, mais il y avait un début d'appropriation du logement. Comme lorsque l'on vient de déménager.

- Elle vit ici depuis longtemps ?

- Ça fera huit ans en mars, répondit la brune. D'après ce que je sais, elle n'a jamais déménagé depuis qu'elle travaille au NCIS. Et avant que vous me le demandez, elle est divorcée et son ex vit quelque part en Floride. Ce qui est temps mieux parque la dernière fois qu'ils se sont croisés, Elia l'a poursuivit dans son bureau pour le taser.

- Ah oui ? Fit l'italien.

- Je crois que c'est depuis son mariage qu'Elia ne peut pas voir en peinture les avocats. Certains diront que ça lui apprendra à en épouser un.

Tony faillit sourire devant cette pauvre tentative d'humour, mais quelque chose lui murmurait que ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Margot alla dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller la penderie. Lui regarda autour de lui. Les agents du FBI n'avaient même pris la peine d'éteindre les lumières en partant. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. L'agent senior se mit à réfléchir. Si il avait quelque chose à cacher, où pourrait-il bien le cacher ? Dans un coffre-fort à la banque, ou mieux encore, dans une cache dans son appartement. Son regard se posa sur le sol.

Du parquet. Dans plein de film, il y avait une cache sous le parquet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot fouillait l'armoire de sa partenaire. Elle n'aimait pas ça. La brune regarda une paire de bottes. Les seules chaussures à talon qu'Elia portait sans se plaindre. L'agent se rappelait toujours de la première fois qu'elle avait vu sa partenaire avec. Elia ne les portait que quand elle voulait plaire aux hommes et ça n'arrivait pas toutes les semaines, seulement lorsqu'elle partait en vacances loin de Los Angeles sans dire à personne où elle allait.

-Roxton, nous avons un problème, l'appela Dinozzo.

La brune alla retrouver l'homme. Et comme les pires scénarios de séries policières, il y avait un rebondissement classique qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

- Il faut croire qu'il y avait du vrai dans les dires du FBI.

Margot ne dit rien, elle se contenta de regarder l'objet que tenait Tony. Cet objet n'avait rien à faire dans la vie d'une personne. Et encore moins dans l'appartement d'un agent fédéral.

Des papiers d'identité. Des _faux_ papiers d'identité.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Ce sont de vrais faux papiers, fit Abby. En fait, ce sont des vrais, mais avec un faux nom. Et devinez qui les a fait ?

Devant le silence de son assistance, la scientifique reprit.

- Le FBI qui l'accuse d'être de mèche avec au moins une criminelle lui a fourni des papiers.

- Elle travaillait pour eux ? Demanda Tony.

- Non, Elia déteste le FBI, signala Margot. Elle les traitait de parasites juste bon à pourri la vie des autres. Quand elle était de bonne humeur, elle disait que ce sont des amis magiciens.

- Des amis magiciens ? Répéta Ziva.

- Des amis qui apparaissent quand ils ont besoin de toi mais qui disparaissent quand c'est toi qui a besoin d'eux.

- Je suppose que c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on pense d'eux, fit McGee.

- Non, c'est la plus gentille qu'elle dit d'eux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Tout le monde a besoin de comprendre, et je ne parle pas seulement des agents du NCIS qui travaillaient avec elle. L'agent Raws a disparu depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, signala Leon Vance. Et pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien pouvant nous dire où elle est et si elle est encore en vie. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est que personne ne semble l'avoir aperçu où que ce soit avant ses quinze ans.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'aime pas l'idée de l'avoir perdue de vu, fit le directeur de FBI. Tout comme je ne lui ai jamais caché que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle travaille pour une agence fédérale dans sa ville natale.

- Et en quoi son choix de carrière vous regarde-t-il ? Questionna Vance.

- Parce que nous avons un marché qui consistait d'un nouveau départ pour elle et des informations pour nous, déclara l'autre avec réticence.

- C'est un témoin protégé, résuma Vance.

- Elle a quitté le programme lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans, en tout, elle est restée moins de cinq ans sous notre protection. Je crois qu'elle voulais juste de l'aide pour brouiller ses pistes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le directeur du FBI soupira.

- D'après ce que l'on sait d'une de nos sources, elle aurait vécu plus d'un an seule après avoir quitté sa « famille », ce qui dans le milieu tient du miracle, expliqua-t-il. Elle a dû sentir que sa chance allait tourner et est allée voir si le FBI pouvait prendre les risques pour elle. Lorsqu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle est partie. Si vous voulez un conseil, Leon, ne la chercher pas, vous perdrez votre temps. D'autres le font depuis plus de dix ans et ils y sont encore.

- Et d'autres sont sur ses talons, répliqua le directeur du NCIS.

Après une courte pose, il continua sa phrase.

- Et je suis sûr que grâce aux informations que vous possédez sur elle, on arrivera à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé avant eux, conclu Vance avant de faire signe de couper la communication.

* * *

**Voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**Quelques questions que j'ai a vous posé :**

**1) Votre passage favoris ?**

**2) Que pensez-vous du contenu des tiroirs d'Elia ?**

**3) A votre avis qui sont les fillettes sur la photos ?**

**4) Quel est votre avis sur le passé d'Elia ?**

**5) Dites moi tout ce que vous voulez rajouter.**


	4. Ton insigne, ton arme, toute ta vie

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :**

Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :

Guest : On pose cette hache, et avant de défoncer ma porte, on me laisse le temps d'écrire le chapitre. Voilà, c'est bien. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais être motivante comme personne ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Ton insigne, ton arme, toute ta vie.

La femme regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était pourtant un geste simple. Un geste simple qu'elle n'avait pas envi de faire, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il y a dix ans, elle n'aurait pas hésité et aurait suivit le plan que Rosa, Rose et elle avaient fait, mais elle avait changé. Il y avait une autre façon de faire. Une façon de faire plus propre... et sans doute moins définitive. Elle regardait le seul objet qu'elle avait emmené dans sa fuite. Elle se rappelait encore la joie qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'Hetty le lui avait donné. C'était à elle, c'était sa plaque. Ce jour-là, elle était devenue un agent du NCIS à part entière. Un rappel de ses devoirs, de ses obligations envers tous les citoyens américains. Elle caressa le contour de l'insigne avant de le mettre à sa place habituelle. Elle regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Avec son insigne à la ceinture, elle avait l'impression d'enfin reconnaître son reflet.

Elle posa sur la table les faux papiers que lui avaient donné Rosa et prit un des téléphones portables que l'ancienne trafiquante leur avait fourni. Elle avait deux coups de fil à passer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot sauta sur son téléphone lorsqu'il sauna, mais l'un de ses foutus agents du FBI fut plus rapide.

- Bureau de l'Agent Roxton, fit-il alors que la brune était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi cette erreur de numéros, répondit une voix féminine.

- Ce n'est rien. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

La tonalité fut sa seule réponse. L'agent du NCIS lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

- Au dernière nouvelle, vous n'êtes pas ma secrétaire.

- Il se peut que votre _ancienne_ coéquipière tente de vous contacter.

- Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va prendre le risque de m'appeler ? Elia n'est pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je vous prie de ne pas me parler comme si j'étais con.

- Être con, c'est un don. Faire le con, c'est un art et vous y excellez !

La brune tourna les talons en se retenant de courir. Elle venait de mentir par omission à un agent fédéral. Oui, Elia savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle restait un agent du NCIS. Et l'une de ses règles était qu'en cas de problèmes, on pouvait toujours compter sur sa famille. Margot se mit à courir, elle devait prévenir Hetty et Gibbs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gibbs regardait l'homme devant lui. Il avait lu le dossier concernant Elia Raws. Il y avait des gens qui avaient eu une enfance plus facile et qui avaient très mal tourner. Et Elia s'était battue pour ne pas retourner d'où elle venait. Le programme de protection des témoins, puis elle avait travailler comme barman à Las Vegas. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Henrietta Lange. Des informations que l'on pouvait aisément trouvés, sauf qu'à priori, Elia avait gardé le même prénom avant et après son arrivée dans le programme. Et elle avait tenue à choisir elle-même son nouveau nom de famille. Grâce aux informations que leur avait gracieusement (et en ne faisant presque pas d'histoire, surtout lorsque la supérieure de Raws était arrivée), le NCIS avait retrouvé quelqu'un qui avait sans doute connu la mère de l'agent disparue.

- Ouaip, la p've Eliade. Jolie môme, mais avec pas d'pot. L'aurait pu être heureuse si n'avait pas été pauv'e. L'est morte alors j'vois pas en quoi elle peut vous intéresser.

- En faite, nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur ses filles. Rose et Elia, expliqua-t-il.

- La p'tite Rosie ? Trop fragile pour survivre dans la Rue sans protection. Chais plus le nom de la grande. Chuis pas sûr que c'était Elia, mais il y en avait p'tète une troisième. Fais pas attention au môme qui sont pas les miens.

- Pourtant vous vous rappelez d'une nom d'une.

- Eliade l'a laissait à ma blonde lorsqu'elle allait bosser et la vieille allait vend'e des trucs pour l'mac de sa mater'.

- Quel genre de truc ?

- Chais pas et ça me regardait pas. Savez, une gamine si l'patron considère qu'elle rapporte pas assez, il s'arrange pour qu'elle lève ses jupes, alors Eliade faisait croire que sa grande c'était un gas.

- Et pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas pareille avec la plus jeune...

- Parc'que si on veut voir un môme survivre, tu ne laisse sortir que lorsqu'il peut s'battre, pas avant. J'vous vois v'nir avec vot'e morale à trois sous. Vous n'tiendrez pas deux jours là-bas.

L'homme semblait furieux, mais pas contre Gibbs. L'ancien marine sentit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

-Que me cachez-vous ?

-La mère est crevée, OK ? Rosie a un pied dans la Rue et un sorti, mais il rien l'fera plonger bien plus profond que vous n'pouvez imaginer, OK ? La grande... en parler est déconseillée, OK ? J'ai huit gosses et y'en a qu'un seul que j'ai réussi à virer d'là-bas et je l'dois et l'autre... Elia... En s'cassant, elle a ouvert une brèche pour d'autres mômes. Là-bas à trente ans t'es un vieillard, alors j'te laisse deviner où sont les miens. Mais faudrait qu'un autre arrive à monter en haut d'la hiérarchie pour faire du ménage. Et l'papa il y peur. Peur que la fille-fille qu'est partie s'arrange pour mett'e sa sœur à sa place. L'a donc mis un contrat sur la tête de la deuxième. Mais j'connais vot'e Elia. L'aime pas les mac', mais encore moins ceux qui touche à sa p'tite sœur même si elle est p'us dans le jeu.

-Elle cherchera à s'en débarrasser.

-J'pense pas qu'elle veuille de cet'e place elle n'y mett'ra pas sa sœur, trop risquer. Et p'is, l'a un vieux compte à régler avec c'type.

-L'papa fait pas dans la charité. Il fait bosser les mômes car vont moins en prison et pour que personne puisse dire quête chose, il les adopte. Comme c'est p'u les mômes de leur mater' mais les siens.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot décrocha son téléphone.

- Roxton, fit-elle sans savoir si elle devait espérer ou non.

- Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps.

Elia. La brune fit un signe à McGee pour lui signaler que si on voulait retrouver l'agent disparue, c'était maintenant. Le Geek comprit rapidement et commença à taper sur le clavier le plus proche.

- Elia, rentre à l'agence immédiatement.

- Impossible, ma tête est mise à prix.

- On va attraper le salaud qui a fait ça, on est déjà sur ses talons. L'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs a fait du bon boulot.

- Tu crois aux contes de fées, se moqua Elia.

- On est sur ses talons, on a déjà des témoignages contre lui, on peut le faire tomber.

- Et vous ne pourrez jamais l'attraper. Pas comme ça. Il faut qu'il vienne de commettre un crime et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de faire disparaître les preuves. Un crime que personne ne veut couvrir.

- Elia, ne me dit pas que tu comptes faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire.

- Trahir Rosa ne me pose pas de problème, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Elia, je t'interdis de...

- J'ai deux sœurs, avoua l'autre agent. Une de sang, et l'autre par le cœur. Si les deux survivent si je joue bien, alors, je suis prête à faire ma dernière danse.

- Elia... fit Margot en retenant ses larmes.

- On ne quitte pas la Rue sans en payer le prix et j'ai oublié de passer à la caisse, il faut que j'aille régler quelques dettes.

- Elia, je t'interdis de... Elia... Elia !

Trop tard, Raws avait déjà raccroché. Margot jeta un regard à McGee, tous les deux avaient compris qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour empêcher Elia de faire une chose particulièrement stupide et dangereuse.

- Dites moi que vous l'avez localisée.

- En effet, j'ai une adresse, répondit l'agent de Washington.

* * *

**Vous connaissez la citation « pas de bras, pas de chocolat » ?**

**Moi je dis plutôt « pas de review, pas de chapitre ».**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse méditer dessus.**

**Non, ce n'est pas du chantage. ^^**

**Bisous !**

***s'enfuit en courant ***


	5. Il faut parfois avoir une confiance aven

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Je suis de retour !

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

* * *

Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :

DG : Le plan d'Elia est forcément pourri sinon, il n'y a plus d'histoire et je ne peux pas caser de BC ^^. Sadique, moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi :).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Il faut parfois avoir une confiance aveugle en son entourage.

- Où est ta sœur ?

- Dehors.

- Elle va se faire tuer.

- T'inquièterais-tu pour elle ?

- Pas du tout, c'est qu'elle pourrait nous balancer pour sauver sa peau.

- Tu te trompes Rosa, elle ne nous balancera pas pour sauver sa vie. Pour me protéger ? Oui. Pour te préserver le temps que la place soit libre ? Bien entendu et avec joie. Ça fait plus de dix ans que nous nous étions perdues de vu, pourtant je sais qu'elle nous jouera un sale tour. La seule question que l'on peut se poser est quand.

- NCIS! Ouvrez !

Rose, amusée, posa sa tasse.

- Elle a été plus rapide que je le pensais. A mon avis, elle veut régler cette histoire proprement une bonne fois pour toute.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elia regardait la scène de loin. Elle venait de faire un sale coup à sa propre sœur et n'avait aucun remord. C'était pour son bien, ou plutôt pour celui d'Elia. Comme lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas obligée à la suivre lors de sa fuite. Elle aurait pu, voir dû, le faire, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Enfant, elle savait déjà que Rose n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour lutter contre ce « cher » papa.

En voyant Rosa furieuse, Elia eut un sourire moqueur. Voilà bien une chose qu'elle ne regrettera jamais. Apprendre à l'ancienne trafiquante qu'elles jouaient dans la même cours mais pas avec les mêmes règles étaient une chose particulièrement agréable.

Elia regardait sa montre. Deux option, où Rose voyait ce qu'allait faire son ainée et les raisons de son actes et elle n'avait qu'une heure devant elle, ou Rosie ne voyait pas et lui reprochait son coup en traitre et elle n'avait pratiquement pas de chance de s'en sortir en vie. L'agent de Los angeles eut un petit sourire triste à l'idée du second coup de téléphone qu'elle devait passer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Une respiration.

- Bonjour, Ted, salua Elia sans laissez le temps à l'autre de parler.

- Elia ? Par tous les Saints de l'enfer et paradis, surtout de l'enfer pour toi, que veux-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi.

- Pour une fois que ce n'ai pas moi qui suis trop occupé, ironisa-t-il. Depuis quand as-tu le temps pour autre chose que ton travail ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide, annonça la femme.

Sous le coup de la surprise l'homme se tût pendant quelques secondes avant de parler de nouveau.

- As-tu tué quelqu'un ? As-tu une maladie incurable ? Un trouble de la personnalité ? Des dettes ? Es-tu fait virée ?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Mais sœur va avoir besoin d'un avocat et je n'en connais qu'un seul d'honnête.

- J'ai dû mal entendre, mais... depuis _quand_ as-tu une sœur ?

- Bien avant de te connaître, j'ai fait un choix, Ted. Et j'ai dû abandonner pleins de personnes à cause de lui. Je savais que je pouvais les mettre en danger si je restais au près d'eux, alors je suis partie... et _on_ m'a retrouvée.

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Ted, je sais que lorsque nous avons divorcé, et même après, c'était à celui qui faisait le plus de coups tordus à l'autre. Mais je suis dans les ennuis et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir veiller sur ma sœur, comme j'aurai dû le faire.

- Je le ferai Elia, mais promets-moi de...

Les tonalités lui annoncèrent que son correspondant venait de raccrocher, mais il termina sa phrase dans un soupire.

- ... de vivre pendant encore quelques années.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot regardait la femme de l'autre côté de la vitre. La rousse n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on l'avait arrêtée. Même assise sur une chaise du NCIS, traitée comme une criminelle, elle gardait une grâce digne d'une panthère. En repos, mais quand même prête à se battre. Semblable et différente d'Elia qui semblait être sur ses gardes à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

L'agent Dinozzo sortit du dossier une vielle photo. D'où elle était, Margot ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait dessus, mais pendant quelques secondes, la rousse eut l'aire touchée avant de se remettre à fixer l'agent. Le trouble de la criminelle n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais bien assez pour ouvrir une brèche.

- Je suppose qu'Elia est la plus vieille des fillettes et vous la plus jeune, fit l'italien.

- Je ne connais pas d'Elia, signala sèchement la rousse.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, il s'agit du prénom de votre sœur.

Rose eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- D'après le FBI ? C'est sûr que personne ne leur ment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gibbs était à la planque d'Elia. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui leur avait échappé. Elia devait avoir laissé un indice quelque part. Il passa dans la cuisine et un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Dessus, il y avait des lettres aimantés comme utilises par les enfants ayant un tableau noir chez eux.

R

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire. Il repensa de se qu'il savait sur le « père » adoptif d'Elia. Son nom de famille était « Asel ». Il bougea quelques lettres.

LASE

Non, ça ne voulait rien dire. Sauf si... Sauf si le W n'en n'était pas un. Il tourna la lettre.

ASEL

Il sourit en remettant les lettres dans le bon ordre.

RIMA ASEL

L'ancien marine prit son téléphone. Lorsque son correspondant décrocha, il parla.

- Dinozzo, demande lui qui est Rima.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Plus de dix ans et le FBI n'a rien vu.

- Le FBI n'est pas le NCIS.

- Comme quoi, ce n'est pas forcément les plus doués qui ont le plus d'argent.

Tony regardait Rose. La rousse avait laissé tomber son masque et semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire.

- Rima va se faire tuer et elle va le faire volontairement.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le suicide était dans le style de votre sœur.

- Pas le suicide. Mais la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas attraper mon père est qu'il est protégé. Si il la tue, plus un seul flic l'aidera. C'est comme ça, vous n'aimez pas le tueur de flic et vous les pourchassez comme s'il venait de dépouiller la Vierge et le petit Jesus.

- Si il la tue, il sera dans une position délicate.

- Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que les autres familles de la Rue ne tiennent pas à voir les flics mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires.

- Si il tue Elia, c'est un homme mort.

- Et elle le sait. Tout comme il sait que le père Asel ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser en vie si il veut conserver son pouvoir.

- Quel est son plan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mourir ? Et une fois que ça serait fait, Rosa est en bonne place pour prendre la place de papa. Comme elle a un minimum d'étique, ça améliora les conditions de vie dans une partie de la Rue et par effet papillon, ça améliora toute cette situation.

- Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Il suffit de la connaître un peu pour le deviner. Rima a toujours été une personne loyale et avec un grand sens de l'honneur. Ce qui est rare d'où nous venons.

Tony la regarda. Elle avait dit ça avec un calme étonnant. Elle marqua une pause et tourna légèrement la tête.

- Elle est prête à mourir pour les autres, comme un pompier qui rentre dans une maison en feu. Ce n'est pas un suicide, mais un sacrifice.

Tony sortit de la salle en silence. Si Rose avait dit vrai, le temps comptait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elia marchait calmement. Elle savait qu'ici les apparences étaient une chose importante, si elle montrait sa peur, on la tuera plus vite que si elle la cachait. La cartier avait empiré depuis sa dernière visite il y a plus de quinze ans. A l'époque, il lui semblait impossible que la situation empire, elle s'était trompée. Une partie d'elle espérait que ses collègues la retrouvent tout de suite. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Même si Rose parlait maintenant, ils n'arriveront jamais à temps pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle poussa la porte d'un vieil hangar en souriant moqueusement. Les snipeurs devaient se demander qui elle était et pourquoi elle allait dans une zone où elle était inconnue. Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer comme si ce lieu était à elle. C'était la seule façon de faire pour qu'ils demandent des ordres avant de tirer.

- Salut à tous ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise et une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année s'avançait vers elle. Malgré le temps, elle le reconnu immédiatement. Il n'y a pas que les mauvaises herbes qui ont la vie dure, les salopards aussi.

- Tu es devenue une femme ravissante, ma petite. Ça faisait si longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi...

- En mettant ma tête à prix.

- Certes, mais ce n'était que l'inquiétude légitime d'un père pour son enfant.

- Tous les pères veulent la mort de leurs héritiers, c'est bien connu.

- Ma petite, tu ne changeras jamais. Mais maintenant, tu es toute seule et personne ne peut t'aider. Alors, il serait peut-être de bon ton d'apprendre à te soumettre.

- Pitié, si tu dois me tuer, par pitié, fais-le tout de suite. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos échanges... Mais pour êtes honnête, je ne les ai jamais aimés.

* * *

**Du chocolat a celle, ou celui, qui trouve de quel film je me suis inspirer pour la dernière réplique du chapitre.**


	6. Quand tu as des ennuis, Dieu est le type

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Parce qu'une histoire sur NCIS sans TBC, c'est tout de suite moins drôle (enfin... ça dépend du point de vu).

* * *

Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :

**DG : **Tant que ce n'est pas de la même façon que le soldat Ryan, ça ne me pose pas trop de problème. Quoique...

**Aelig :** Les auteurs et le chocolat devant ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, il y a vraiment un lecteur en crise d'AIPM dans ma chambre ! Je vais être mourru ! Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Où sont les docteurs ? Je répète, crise d'AIPM ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle mette la main sur mon bébé, il y a toute la trame de la suite dedans ! Ok, il reste que deux chapitres mais c'est pas une raison. Non, elle n'aura pas mon bébé ! Pas mon ordinateur chéri ! Pas mon précieux ! Comment ça j'en fait des tonnes ? Ce n'est pas vrai. * boude *

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Quand tu as des problèmes, Dieu est le type qui n'en a rien à faire.

Une femme se tenait droite devant une table d'autopsie. Elle regardait le visage de la personne allongée dessus. Il ne restait rien du visage de cette personne qu'elle avait autant haït qu'aimer. Seul l'ADN avait permis d'être certains de son identité. C'était fini. Toute cette histoire était fini et elle pouvait tourner la page.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qui avait été perdu. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsque les agents du FBI vinrent prendre le corps. La suite ne concernait plus le NCIS. Le dossier était clos, c'était à une autre agence de faire ce qui restait comme travail.

- Chère sœur... murmura-t-elle une fois seule.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Quarante-huit heures plutôt._

- Quelqu'un a vu l'agent Dinozzo ? Demanda Margot. Il devait me rejoindre chez Elia.

Le regard de glace d'un Gibbs lui répondit. Personne n'avait vu Tony ce matin. Margot ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Peut-être parce que l'italien n'était pas du genre à disparaître pour rien. Enfin, au dernières nouvelles.

- Il ne peut vraiment pas faire trois pas sans avoir des orties jusqu'au cou, râla Ziva.

- Des ennuis ? Proposa Roxton.

- Quoi ?

- Des ennuis jusqu'au cou, corrigea mécaniquement l'agent de Los Angeles. C'est quand quelqu'un exagère qu'on dit qu'il « pousse mémère dans les orties ».

- C'est pareil.

- Comme le chocolat blanc et le chocolat noir.

McGee était déjà entrain de taper sur son clavier.

- J'ai les vidéos des caméras de surveillance au alentour de l'appartement de Raws, annonça-t-il. Je les passe sur l'écran.

Rapidement, on vit l'italien arriver et quelques minutes après deux hommes le trainer dans une voiture noires.

- A mon avis, ils ne vont pas se contenter de lui mettre des orties sur la peau, fit calmement Margot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

McGee avait vu des gens se pisser dessus sous le regard de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Mais il n'avait encore jamais vu personne y être totalement insensible, sauf Diane, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Pourtant, la rousse semblait ne pas y prêter attention pendant qu'elle rédigeait une lettre comme si elle était toute seule.

- J'ai deux agents disparus et vous qui savez où chercher.

- N'importe qui peut avoir une idée du quartier où ils sont, commenta la rousse.

- Pourquoi l'agent Dinozzo ?

- Parce qu'il est du NCIS. _Papa_ ne tuera pas Elia tant qu'il ne l'aura pas brisée.

- Où les a-t-il emmenés ?

- Même si je pouvais avoir une idée précise de « où », que pouvez-vous m'offrir ?

- Une très longue peine de prison loin de vos enfants si mon agent meurt car je vous collerai sa mort sur le dos.

- Ca me semble juste.

- Alors où ?

- Je peux faire mieux que vous le dire. Je peux vous y conduire. Mais je veux une chose en échange.

- Quoi ?

- Laissez Rosa reprendre le « commerce » de mon _père_.

- Nous verrons.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Une nouvelle claque, une nouvelle crispation de mâchoire. Dire que son visage commençait à peine à retrouver une allure présentable après sa dernière enquête. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, pourtant, la jeune femme sentait un fou rire monter en elle. Elle ne chercha pas à le masquer, ça aurait été une perte d'énergie inutile.

- Je pourrai continuer à te faire taper dessus jusqu'à ta mort, mais je veux te briser, ma petite.

- Pour mes os, c'est bien parti.

« Papa » Asel sourit en faisant un signe à ses sous-fifre.

- J'ai plutôt pensé à t'amener de la compagnie.

Un instant, Elia pensa à Margot et sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis elle vit quel camarade l'avait rejointe en enfer. Elle ressentit un soulagement dont elle n'eut même pas honte.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter un peu avant de faire plus ample connaissance avec notre nouvel ami.

- Agent Donzzo, salua-t-elle comme elle l'aurait fait à l'Agence une fois son père adoptif parti.

- Agent Raws, vous venez vraiment d'une famille d'êtres doux et sensibles.

- Je ne peux pas vous contredire. Surtout que vous allez en baver bien plus que moi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Trois heures plus tard._

Margot croyait que personne ne pouvait conduire de façon plus dangereuse qu'une Elia en colère. Elle se trompait. Un Gibbs pressé était mortel au volant.

- C'était à droite, indiqua une Rose blasée.

Gibbs tonna un violent coup de volant.

- Maintenant c'est tout droit.

La vitesse augmenta. La brune regarda la rousse. Celle-ci semblait calme, mais elle se tenait exactement comme Elia lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à craquer et foncer dans le tas. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient bien plus que l'on pourrait le croire au premier abord.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elia avait mal pour Tony. L'italien devait être mortifier de ne pas pouvoir signaler le classique des tortures infligées et ne pas pouvoir citer de film en plus de se prendre la raclée du siècle. Mais quel manque d'imagination. Quoique... Dinozzo devait trouver qu'ils en avait une assez bonne quand même. Raws ne savait pas si elle devait intervenir ou pas, en tout cas, il faudrait bien qu'elle le fasse, mais si elle demandait l'arrêt des coups, ça sera encore pire. Les deux bourreaux joueraient avec ça et ils n'avaient pas besoin de nouvelles armes. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ses liens. Une chance qu'ils étaient attachés avec des cordages et seulement les poignets, sinon, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés, là, elle se contenterait de s'écorcher les poignets. Allez, une main après l'autre...

D'abord la droite et ne surtout montrer que l'on a mal. Surtout pas faiblir malgré le sang qui commence à couler. Se mordre la lèvres jusqu'au sang, oui, crier ou stopper non. Ne pas réfléchir au conséquence de se qu'elle était entrain de faire où elle ne pourra pas le faire.

Lorsque les coups s'arrêtèrent, elle ne bougea plus, les muscles en alerte. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Sinon, ils lui colleraient une balle entre les deux yeux après avoir exécuter Dinozzo.

Ils ne s'aperçurent de rien, ce qui n'empêcha un des hommes de lui mettre un violent coup de point qui lui fit voir des tâches noires. Lorsque son champ de vision ft plus clair, elle vit une silhouette familière dans l'ombre. Une ombre qui tenait un revolver. Elia vit une lumière vive signe qu'on tirait mais n'entendit pas de son. Les deux hommes tombèrent. Lorsqu'elle vit l'arme, elle comprit. Un silencieux.

- T'as fait des progrès, ft-elle d'une voix un peu trop enrouée à son goût.

- J'ai été à bonne école, répondit Rose avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Comment allez-vous agent Dinozzo ?

- Curieuse question dans la bouche d'une femme qui a voulu me faire exploser, ironisa l'italien.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire exploser, j'ai juste mis à contrat sur votre tête, corrigea sérieusement la rousse et sortant un couteau.

Elle coupa les liens de l'homme et ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir lorsqu'il glissa de la chaise. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Elia, elle poussa légèrement l'agent de Los Angeles pour que celle-ci prenne appuie sur elle et ne se fasse pas mal.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda sa sœur.

- Trois blocs plus loin, répondit la rousse comme si de rien n'était.

- Où est Rosa ? Questionna Elia.

- En prison.

Elia ne dit rien, mais on sentait son « complètement dingue ».

- Il faut mieux partir avant que Gibbs se rende compte que vous lui avez _encore_ jouer un tour, fit Tony en se relevant.

- C'est sûr que si il attend de moi un comportement irréprochable, nous n'avons pas fini d'être en désaccord.

- Les filles, si nous sortions avant de nous faire tuer ? Proposa Elia.

- Bonne idée, approuva Rose. Suivez le guide.

Ils quittèrent la pièce. Dans les égouts. Super.

- Les goût du paternel ont empirer, ronchonna Elia.

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu sa nouvelle poule.

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, avec Rose qui tirait sur chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Avancer, ne pas s'arrêter. Toutes secondes perdues pouvaient être fatales. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Un cul-de-sac, chère sœur ? Demanda ironiquement Elia.

- Les pierres sont placées de sortent à faire une échelle.

- Je vais en premier, fit l'agent de Los Angles.

- Hors de question, c'est un coup à se prendre une balle perdue.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a un plan de m...

- Mesdames, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, interrompit Tony.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent et il sut qu'il allait regretter ses paroles.

- Après vous, Agent Dinozzo, proposa Rose d'une voix mielleuse. À près tout, vous êtes un gentleman...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Personne. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas normal. On ne pouvait pas être au pays de Oui-Oui et voir des ours qui chantent en jetant des fleurs à tout va. Non, il fallait qu'ils soient dans un hangar désaffecté avec des méchants pouvant leur tomber dessus à tout moment, sinon c'est pas drôle. La porte était devant eux, juste à quelques pas. Il y était presque.

_Mais comme l'auteur est une grosse sadique et qu'elle a envi de terminer cette histoire vite fait avec du BC, ce n'était pas aussi simple (oui, six chapitres sérieux sans céder à une envie d'humour, c'est beaucoup trop (désolée pour les lecteurs recherchant de la sériositude, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça (mais bon, c'est comme tout ça ce soigne, ce que je ne fait pas (Comment ça ? Vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon blabla, il est très intéressant (OK, Ranger les armes, je retourne à l'histoire)))))._

Elia entendit quelqu'un bouger dans les ombres. Un coup retentit au moment où l'agent de Los Angeles poussa sa soeur alors que Tony se retourna l'arme au point pour faire face à leur agresseur. Elle ne tira qu'un seul coup.

- Je t'l'avais dit que tu ne pourras jamais t'pardonner ta faiblesse lorsque je t'ai adoptée, fit « papa » Asel en mourant.

Rose regarda Tony alors que celui-ci essayait d'arrêter une hémorragie en compressant sa veste au niveau du cœur de l'agent du Los Angeles. Trop loin, des sirènes résonnaient.

* * *

**Jusqu'au bout je ferai de l'AIPM ! Jusqu'au bout de cette fic et même après ! Vos crises ne sont pas prêtent de s'arrêter :) !**

**N'oublier pas : pas de review = pas de chapitre**


	7. La seule fin que je connaisse est celle

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Ceci est le dernier chapitre, vous pouvez donc ranger vos armes, il n'y a pas de crises d'AIPM prévue au programme. Pour l'instant...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** La seule fin que je connaisse est celle de la semaine.

- Chère sœur... murmura une femme.

- Je passais juste savoir comment tu allais, répondit Elia. Tu étais plus proche de lui que je ne l'aurai jamais été.

- Ça va, répondit Rose.

- Rosa a déjà commencé à faire du ménage dans la Rue. Je ne l'aime pas, mais elle est efficace, surtout lorsque l'on parle d'argent.

La rousse faillit sourire mais elle était trop triste pour.

- Le FBI a fait de nouvelles identités pour tes enfants et toi. Une nouvelle vie commence loin de tout ça. C'est curieux d'ailleurs, ils se sont montrés particulièrement généreux avec toi...

- J'ai un requin pour avocat.

- J'ai cru le remarquer durant mon divorce.

- C'était celui de ton ex-époux ?

- _C'était_ mon ex-époux, corrigea l'agent.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et pendant un instant, la tristesse fut chasser de cette pièce, puis, Rose fit un simple geste de la tête pour demander à être encore un peu entendait sa sœur se retirer en silence comme elle était venue. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui réchauffa le cœur, c'était ce qu'elle entendit avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

- En cas de besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

- Je l'ai toujours su... murmura la rousse lorsqu'elle fut seule.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Agent Gibbs, salua Elia.

- Agent Raws, répondit l'ancien soldat.

- Merci, fit simplement la jeune femme avant de partir.

Raws allait sortir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Raws !

- Aurez-vous fugué de l'hôpital, Agent Dinozzo ? Se moqua gentiment Elia.

- Je suis sorti demain, tout comme vous.

- Il me faut plus qu'une balle pour m'obliger à rester dans ces endroits sinistres.

- Bienvenue au club, plaisanta Tony. En fait, vous êtes comme Loki, impossible à tuer.

- Insinuerez-vous que je suis une gothique mégalo ?

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Je l'espère, sinon je devrai vous envoyez de nouveau à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas envi de remplir la paperasserie qui irait avec cette action. Mais ce n'est pas pour un retour rapide dans une chambre blanche que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ,

- En fait, je voulais vous rendre quelque chose.

L'italien sortit de sa poche la photographie qu'il avait pris sur le bureau de l'autre agent.

- C'est à vous, fit-il.

La jeune femme regarda la photographie sans la prendre. Rose et elle, enfant. Elle eut un petit sourire attendri avant de regarder l'italien droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous l'offre, fit-elle avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elia ferma la porte de son appartement. Margot avait insisté pour l'accompagner chez elle et même si la brune ne lui avait pas dit, Raws savait que sa coéquipière montait la garde en bas de l'immeuble. Elle l'invitera à monter dans quelques minutes. Enfin chez elle. Elle jeta son sac en vrac et alla se préparer un thé. Thé qu'elle ne finira pas car elles finira par s'endormir sous l'effet de la morphine avant le milieu du premier film du soir.

Elle alluma son répondeur.

- Vous avez un nouveau message, fit une voix impersonnel. « Salut, c'est Ted. Je suis l'avocat de ta sœur et tu me dois, dans l'ordre, mille dollars, je te fais une sacrée réduction car j'aime embêter le FBI, un restaurant et quelques explications, le tout payable dans la semaine. Je passe te cherche demain à huit heures, mets une jolie robe si tu en as une, sinon, achètes-en une. » Biiiiiiiiiip. Vous n'avez plus de nouveau message.

Elia eut un petit sourire, elle avait une robe qui irait bien avec les botes à talons que Ted lui avait offert comme cadeau lors de leur première Saint Valentin. Il faudra qu'elle emprunte un peu de maquillage à Margot ou qu'elle en achète, elle verra ça demain.

Elle entendit la bouilloire lui annoncer que l'eau était chaude. Une fois sa boisson prête, elle prit le téléphone et commanda japonais en précisant bien que la moitié de la commande était pour une brune dans sa voiture devant l'immeuble. Après, elle alla dans son salon et elle vit une silhouette plus que familière.

- Bonjour Bibi, fit l'agent du NCIS en se préparant à jeter un excellent thé au visage de sa visiteuse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aucun thé n'a été maltraité durant la durée de cette histoire.**

**Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est fortuite et absolument pas volontaire de ma part (ou pas ;) ).**

**Peu d'agents du NCIS ont été maltraité durant l'écriture . Il ne peut pas y avoir d'histoire sur le NCIS sans TBC.**


End file.
